Love and hate
by pink seokjin
Summary: Taehyung tidak suka jika eommanya, Baekhyun, menikah lagi dengan Pria! Padahal Baekhyun juga Pria.. sebenarnya itu bukan masalah utamanya, tapi... pria itu adalah appa dari Jimin, Chanyeol. Kenapa harus appanya Jimin? Apa tidak ada yang lain? akankah Taehyung menerimanya? VMin, ChanBaek Fanfiction! slight VKook, JiKook
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Hate**

Tittle: Love and Hate

Author: Pink Seokjin

Genre: Romance, Family

Rate: T

Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jin, Suga, dll

Pair: Vmin, ChanBaek, slight – Vkook/TaeKook, JiKook/MinKook

Warning: YAOI, Boy x Boy, Boy's love, Bromance

* * *

Taehyung tidak suka jika eommanya, Baekhyun, menikah lagi dengan Pria! Padahal Baekhyun juga Pria.. sebenarnya itu bukan masalah utamanya, tapi... pria itu adalah appa dari Jimin, Chanyeol.

Kenapa harus appanya Jimin? Apa tidak ada yang lain?

"Tsk, berhenti mengerjai Jimin! Kau melakukannya karna kau menyukainya kan?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Maldo andwae! Aku sudah punya Jungkook"

"Ku dengar Jimin mendekati Jungkook"

"Sungjae, kusarankan kau berhenti sebelum garpu ini merobek perutmu"

"Kau tau Jimin sangat sexy?"

"Yah!"

* * *

Sret

Gorden itu terbuka sempurna, membuat cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan berhasil masuk ke kamar yang sangat besar dan tertata rapi itu.

"Appa~ Chimchim masih ngantuk Appa~" keluh anak laki-laki yang terbaring di ranjang besar itu, ia tarik kembali selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Seorang pria tinggi yang barusan menyibak gorden tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang anaknya, di sibaknya juga selimut tebal itu "ayo bangun chim! Kau tidak ingin terlambat ke sekolah barumu kan? Ayolah~"

Dengan malas Jimin, nama asli si chimchim, bangkit duduk sambil mengucek matanya yang masih lengket.

Memang mereka berdua baru saja pindah ke Seoul, mereka datang dari Jepang. Tapi mereka bukan orang Jepang. Sejak Jimin berumur lima tahun, keluarga mereka pindah ke jepang karena perusahaan milik Chanyeol, nama appanya Jimin, yang berada di Jepang. Dan kini, perusahaan itu berkembang dan memiliki banyak cabang, sekarang pusatnya di Seoul, makanya Chanyeol memutuskan kembali ke Seoul, kampung halamannya.

Berdua? Oh iya, eommanya Jimin yang bernama Yuri sejak Jimin berumur tiga tahun sudah tiada, dan kini Jimin sudah kelas dua SMA.

Kata Chanyeol, sekolah baru Jimin adalah sekolah yang cukup elit di Seoul, tapi itu malah membuat Jimin tidak suka, menurutnya, yang sekolah di tempat elit menilai pertemanan berdasarkan status dan kekayaan.

Oke, Jimin memang tidak miskin, pasti banyak yang mendekatinya. Tapi mereka tidak akan tulus berteman dengannya, ya kan?

"Kau harus jadi murid yang keren di sana, jadi cassanova! Semua gadis harus bertekuk lutut padamu, arratchi?" celoteh Chanyeol semangat, ini yang mau sekolah padahal anaknya.

Sementara Jimin yang baru saja duduk hanya menatap malas Chanyeol "Shireo" tolak Jimin, kemudian mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Wae? Kau tampan, juga lucu, ah! Kau juga pintar, menjadi namja populer tidak akan sulit bagimu, belum lagi saat mereka melihat tubuhmu yang atletis, semua gadis bisa pingsan, kau –"

"Appa stop!" potong Jimin. Dengan itu Chanyeol diam lalu kembali memakan sarapannya, ia tau Jimin berrencana menjadi anak nerd di sekolah barunya, dan bahkan mungkin Jimin akan tutup mulut soal appanya mempunyai perusahaan besar yang sukses di Jepang, China dan Korea.

Chanyeol hanya tidak ingin Jimin di bully, Korea merupakan negara dengan tingkat pembullyian relatif tinggi, bagaimana Chanyeol tidak khawatir? Dan... apakah Jimin tidak tau tentang itu? Apa dia mau cari mati?

"Appa tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukaiku sedikitpun" kata Jimin sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lucunya, perlahan Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

Jimin mempunyai tubuh atletis serta abs yang sempurna karena dia memang rajin olah raga dan sering mengikuti karate dulu di Jepang.

"kau memang anak Appa" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut hitam Jimin.

* * *

"EOMMA!"

Taehyung, anak laki-laki yang berteriak sambil menuruni tangga itu terlihat sangat berantakan, dasi yang tidak terikat sempurna, blazer yang tersampir di bahu, belum lagi rambut pirangnya yang acak-acakan...

"Eomma! Taetae berangkat du – mwoya?" Taehyung yang sudah sampai di depan kamar Baekhyun, Eommanya, langsung melongok mengintip ke dalam, dan ia agak shock dengan penampilan Baekhyun sedikit WOW dari biasanya.

Oke, Baekhyun tidak mengenakan dress sexy atau high heels tinggi, juga bukan make up tebal bukan! Hell, Baekhyun kan namja!

Tapi memang penampilan Baekhyun agak lain, jika biasanya Baekhyun cuek, memakai kemeja juga asal pakai, jas juga gak matching bodo amat.

Tapi ini luar biasa rapi! Celana krem, kemeja pink masuk rapi, jas krem juga rapi. Belum lagi rambut merah kecoklatan yang tersisir sempurna, perfect!

"Taehyung sayang~ kau mau berangkat? Tidak sarapan dulu heum?" Baekhyun meraih tas kerjanya lalu berjalan kemuar kamarnya menghampiri Taehyung.

"Ada apa? Kau naik pangkat?" tanya Taehyung santai tapi penuh kekepoan, tapi Baekhyun yang sedang dalam mood luar biasa ceria tidak ambil pusing soal pertanyaan dengan nada tidak sopan itu.

"Bukan, presdir hari ini akan datang, aku harus tampil sesempurna mungkin Taetae-ya~ dan siapa tau aku benar-benar naik pangkat, jadi manager tidak begitu keren menurutku, paling tidak jadi direktur, ya kan? Haha bercanda! Aku sudah sangat bahagia bisa jadi manager! Hidup kita sudah lebih dari cukup kan sayang?" celoteh Baekhyun sambil mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Yakin tidak sarapan dulu?" tambah Baekhyun, Taehyung mengangguk yakin "Eum, aku berangkat dulu Eomma! Ada Pr yang harus ku kerjakan, anyeong~"

"Haish! Dasar anak itu, sama saja dengan appanya, pemalas! Suka makan! Seenaknya sendiri! Dan... dan.. aku merindukanmu, Daehyunnie~"

Daehyun, appa dari Taehyung sudah tiada setahun yang lalu, kecelakaan mobil. Kini Baekhyun dan si nakal Taehyung harus hidup berdua, untung saja Baekhyun langsung mendapat kerjaan di perusahaan besar, manager! Jadi hidupnya tidak sempat susah.

Taehyung sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, rumah itu cukup minimalis, simple tapi penuh nilai artistik. Daehyun, appanya Taehyung berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada, rumah itu sebenarnya bisa di bilang mewah. Bukan Cuma luarnya saja yang menarik, dalamnya bahkan lebih menarik.

"Taehyung palliwa!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam yang sama dengan milik Taehyung, dia berdiri di depan gerbang rumah itu, menatap kesal pada Taehyung yang kini berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Kita bisa ketinggalan bus pagi jika kau selelet ini, apa kau berdandan dulu di dalam?" omel teman Taehyung itu.

Pletak

Dengan muka yang masih tetap blank, Taehyung refleks menjitak kepala temannya itu "Sungjae-ya... kau punya jam tidak? Aku bahkan melewatkan sarapanku karena kau terus-terusan missedcall"

Seorang yang di panggil Sungjae itu hanya nyegir lebar. Taehyung kemudian berjalan cepat mendahului Sungjae, Taehyung ngambek mode on.

"Yah! Taehyungie kyeopta~ mianhae~ buing buing"

Taehyung berhenti berjalan kemudian menatap tajam pada Sungjae "tuan muda Sungjae... belum lima menit aku tadi bilang belum sarapan dan sekarang kau membuatku mual? Gomapta~" Taehyung kembali berjalan cepat.

Sungjae segera menyusul Taehyung lalu merangkul bahunya "hehe, aku juga tidak mau berangkat sepagi ini, kalau bukan karena hukuman. Kau sih pakai acara membolos di pelajaran guru menyebalkan itu"

"Tapi siapa yang membuat keributan hingga kita ketahuan membolos di rooftop? Kau!"

Yah, bukan rahasia lagi jika dua makhluk bernama Taehyung dan Sungjae ini sangat nakal dan trouble. Hari ini juga mereka terpaksa berangkat pagi bukan karena Taehyung ingin menyalin PR temannya seperti yang Taehyung bilang pada eommanya, Baekhyun.

Itu hukuman atas kenakalannya kemarin.

* * *

"Jiminnie?"

"Ne, appa?"

Chanyeol menatap penampilan Jimin dari atas ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi dengan gusar. Pasalnya, anaknya yang tampan, sexy serta imut ini berpenampilan...

Ah, entahlah.

Jimin memakai seragamnya dengan benar kok, malah terlalu rapi dan terkesan kaku. Rambut hitamnya juga tersisir rapi dan terlalu sempurna. Dan satu lagi yang membuat penampilan Jimin makin kaku, kacamata besarnya.

Nerd.

"Bisakah kau tidak memakai kacamata aneh itu? Ayolah, kau tidak minus Chim..."

"Tidak"

Oh, Jimin sangat keras kepala.

"Appa, aku akan mendapat teman... yang benar-benar mau menjadi temanku, bukan karena harta Appa. Hanya itu yang ku inginkan, aku tidak takut mereka membullyku karena aku berpenampilan seperti ini. Aku masuk dulu Appa, Appa cepatlah pergi sebelum ada yang melihat Appa. Chims sayang Appa~"

Setelah memeluk Chanyeol sekilas, Jimin segera memasuki gerbang sekolah, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tertegun di depan mobilnya.

Jimin tidak salah... dia hanya ingin seorang teman yang tulus, kepribadian Jimin benar-benar manis. Selalu bergelimang harta sejak kecil tidak menjadikan Jimin menjadi anak yang sombong, tidak punya aturan dan seenaknya sendiri seperti di drama-drama.

Padahal biasanya di Drama, si anak tidak mau semua orang mengetahui siapa orang tuanya, jika orangtuanya miskin...

Tapi Jimin?

Ah, sudahlah... Chanyeol tau Jiminnya memang anak yang spesial. Memang Jimin tidak jenius, dia nilai akademiknya normal. Jimin juga jarang sekali mau ikut lomba, bahkan hampir tidak pernah, jadi ia tidak pernah mendapat piala apapun...

Tapi Chanyeol tetap bangga memiliki Jimin, Jimin adalah satu-satunya harta berharga yang ia miliki.

Chanyeol mulai merasa bersalah, Jimin hanya mendapat kasih sayang seorang Ibu hingga berumur tiga tahun. Setelahnya? Mana bisa Jimin mengingatnya?

Untuk mencari pendamping baru juga berat bagi Chanyeol, tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, dia hanya fokus pada anaknya dan perusahaannya.

Jimin berjalan di antara lorong kelas yang masih bisa di bilang kosong, ini masih sangat pagi, tidak banyak murid yang sudah datang.

BRUK

"ah... appo"

Jimin berhenti, tidak jauh di depannya terlihat seorang siswa yang sepertinya terpeleset hingga jatuh, buku-buku yang ia bawa juga berserakan di lantai.

Dengan agak berlari, Jimin mendatangi siswa itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin sambil membantu membereskan buku-buku, siswa itu mengangguk "eum"

Setelah selesai mereka berdua berdiri kemudian Jimin menyerahkan buku yang ia bawa pada siswa itu. "Terimakasih" kata siswa itu sambil tersenyum manis, ah senyumnya lucu sekali dengan gigi kelinci miliknya, menggemaskan.

"Kau anak baru? Namaku Jungkook"

"ah, ne. Jimin"

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan.

"Apa kau akan ke ruang guru? Aku juga akan kesana" tanya Jungkook lagi, Jimin mengagguk "Kau terlihat masih kecil Jungkook, kau kelas berapa?"

"Hehe, kelas satu. Kau benar, harusnya aku masih SMP, aku bisa masuk SMA karena katanya aku pintar"

"Wah, itu keren. Aku sendiri kelas tiga, sebentar lagi lulus, tapi aku belum siap"

Jungkook memandangi Jimin heran "Wae?"

"Yah, aku bukan murid pintar sepertimu" lalu berdua tertawa bersama. "Menyenangkan bisa mengobrol denganmu hyung, padahal baru saja kita bertemu. Hyung mau jadi teman Jungkook?"

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk ruang guru, Jimin menatap mata Jungkook lekat. "Tentu, aku senang sekali mendapat teman baru"

"Benarkah? Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Jungkook, aku tidak tau kenapa. Mereka juga sering mengerjaiku, hingga teman-teman menjauhiku, mungkin mereka takut di kerjai juga"

Hati Jimin mencelos. Ia sudah menduga pembullyan ada di sekolah ini.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membullymu lagi, mereka hanya iri padamu. Kau punya aku sekarang, Jungkook"

Jungkook menatap Jimin tidak percaya, "Hyung..."

"Kau tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, mereka seharusnya tidak melakukan itu padamu"

* * *

Tidak biasanya Taehyung diam seperti ini, padahal biasanya dia sudah paling ramai bertingkah absurd keliling kelas dengan Sungjae. Tapi tidak... kali ini Taehyung diam, sibuk mencorat-coret bukunya dengan spidol merah.

"Taehyung-ah! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungjae bingung, Taehyung aneh sekali hari ini. "Kau sakit? Tadi kan kita sudah sarapan... Tae?"

Akhirnya Taehyung mendongak, menatap Sungjae dengan blank facenya. "Aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya singkat, setelah itu Taehyung kembali pada aktifitas absurdnya.

"Jika ada masalah kau cerita saja padaku"

Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

Bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi nyaring, dengan tertib siswa dan siswi mulai tenang duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian seorang guru memasuki kelas dengan senyum lebar, terlihat sekali dia semangat untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini.

"Perhatian semuanya! Hari ini ada seorang siswa baru yang akan memasuki kelas ini, dia pindahan dari Jepang, tapi asli Korea. Nah, ayo silahkan masuk..."

Sungjae terlihat tertarik sekali dengan murid baru itu, ia menatap Pintu masuk lekat-lekat. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang masih saja dengan kegiatan mencorat-coret bukunya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

Sungjae menyenggol lengan Taehyung "Taehyung-ah! Tae! Lihat siswa itu, penampilannya nerd tapi dia imut sekali! Tae~"

"Namaku Park Jimin, sebelumnya aku bersekolah di Shibuya, senang berjumpa dengan kalian... mohon bantuannya"

"Bagaimana menurutmu Tae?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap lekat pada murid baru itu.

Park Jimin...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sebenernya aku suka banget sama maknae triangle love, hehe. Vkook, Vmin, JiKook... tapi gak tau kenapa sekarang malah paling suka sama VMin ^-^ makanya aku buat FF ini...

Semoga ada yang suka ya ^-^

Saran dan komentarnya di tunggu~


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and Hate**

Tittle: Love and Hate

Author: Pink Seokjin

Genre: Romance, Family

Rate: T

Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jin, Suga, Rapmonster dll

Pair: Vmin, ChanBaek, slight – Vkook/TaeKook, JiKook/MinKook

Warning: YAOI, Boy x Boy, Boy's love, Bromance

Taehyung tidak suka jika eommanya, Baekhyun, menikah lagi dengan Pria! Padahal Baekhyun juga Pria.. sebenarnya itu bukan masalah utamanya, tapi... pria itu adalah appa dari Jimin, Chanyeol.

Kenapa harus appanya Jimin? Apa tidak ada yang lain?

"Tsk, berhenti mengerjai Jimin! Kau melakukannya karna kau menyukainya kan?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Maldo andwae! Aku sudah punya Jungkook"

"Ku dengar Jimin mendekati Jungkook"

"Sungjae, kusarankan kau berhenti sebelum garpu ini merobek perutmu"

"Kau tau Jimin sangat sexy?"

"Yah!"

* * *

ARE

YOU

READY?

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

Chanyeol, seorang presdir sukses di asia timur itu menatap puas pada kantor barunya yang luas, sebenarnya bukan masalah kantor baru, tapi… Seoul. Seoul adalah tempatnya, kampung halamannya, paling tidak ia merasa nyaman dan lega di sini.

"Presdir, manager byun datang" miss Lee masuk, dia asisten sementara Chanyeol. "baiklah, suruh dia masuk"

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria, eh… mungil? Chanyeol tidak percaya pria itu bahkan seumuran dengannya. "Selamat pagi presdir" sapa manager Byun, Chanyeol mengangguk "silahkan duduk di sana , Baekhyun-ssi, tunggu aku menyelesaikan ini dulu"

Baekhyun segera duduk, menempati sofa yang di depannya terdapat meja penuh makanan dan dua gelas orange juice. "Makanlah, aku menyiapkan itu untukmu" Baekhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Presdirnya sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Ah, ne.." dengan canggung Baekhyun mencomot satu tteokboki di depannya.

"Sebenarnya aku memanggilmu kemari untuk memintamu menjadi sekertarisku, aku sudah melihat hasil kerjamu dan profilmu, kau bahkan seumuran denganku, jadi ku rasa kita akan jadi partner yang baik, bagaimana?"

"Anda serius?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya, ini bagaikan mimpi baginya "Tentu… dan, oh jangan terlalu formal denganku"

"Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun, kau punya anak yang seumuran dengan anakku? Bahkan mereka sekolah di sekolah yang sama" Tanya Chanyeol ceria lalu meminum orange juiceny. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, benarkah?

.

.

Love and hate

.

.

Istirahat tiba.

Dengan semangat Jimin membereskan buku-bukunya kemudian bersiap untuk pergi ke kantin, ia merasa sangat lapar. "Jiminnie? Ayo cari makan!" ajak teman sebangku Jimin, namanya Minwoo, dia anak yang manis. Jimin mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Minwoo, ia juga berniat akan mencari teman barunya, Jungkook.

"Wah, ada Udon di menu hari ini! Jiminnie suka udon?" Jimin mengangguk, ia bukan tipe yang suka memilih-milih makanan, tentu ia mau udon meski di jepang dulu sudah terlalu sering makan udon. "Aku pesankan" ucap Minwoo final.

Mata jimin berkeliling mencari sosok Jungkook saat tiba-tiba matanya menemukan apa yang ia cari dengan kejadian yang sangat tidak ia inginkan.

"Ah, kau memesankan makanan untukku, baiknya uri Kookie~"

"Tapi aku mau jjajangmyun, bukan udon!"

"Heh! belikan aku Macaron!"

"Kau tadi tidak mau macaron, kenapa seka-"

"Diamlah Sungjae, aku bicara pada Kookie!"

Jungkook di bulli, di depan seluruh penghuni kantin, dan hebatnya… tak ada yang menolong, mereka hanya menonton seakan-akan di hadapan mereka ada drama korea terbaru.

Jungkook menunduk pasrah, ia diam saja saat nampannya sudah direbut seseorang yang Jimin kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya, mereka semua temn sekelas Jimin. Sungjae, Sanghyuk, Seungcheol, dan dia… yang paling brengsek, Taehyung. Jimin memang pandai dalam mengenal seseorang dengan waktu singkat, jadi ia sudah mengenal hampir seluruh isi kelasnya.

SRET

"Eh?"

Mereka terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jimin merebut kembali nampan Jungkook

"Pergi kalian! Jangan ganggu Jungkook!"

"Jiminnie, untuk apa kau melindungi anak ini, dia sudah biasa jadi eh…. Asisten kami? Kookiie anak yang baik kok…" Sungjae menepuk pundak Jimin, tapi Jimin langsung menepisnya.

"Kalau tidak mengganggu Jungkook, siapa lagi yang akan kami ganggu…" Taehyung, si brengsek itu akhirnya bergerak, mendekat pada Jimin, sementara Jimin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Jungkook

"Kau… kau bisa menggangguku, jangan Jungkook" kata Jimin penuh penekanan, Taehyung terkekeh pelan "kenapa? Apa dia teman barumu? Oh, kalian berteman, menarik sekali…"

Jimin tidak menyukainya, Jimin tidak menyukai mereka semua.

"Okay, mulai besok kalian jangan ganggu Kookie lagi, Jimin bersedia menggantikannya, kalian mengerti?"

"Tapi Tae -"

"Sssttt, ini keinginan Jimin sendiri, yakan Jiminnie?"

Jimin membenci mereka.

.

.

Love and hate

.

.

"Hyung, harusnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu…" ini sudah tiga puluh menit dari bel pulang sekolah di kumandangkan dan Jungkook masih saja membahas itu, astaga.

"Kookie-ah, dengarkan aku… aku baik-baik saja, bullian mereka bukan apa-apa bagiku, baiklah, ku ceritakan padamu. Sebenarnya aku…"

"apa?"

"Jangan menyelaku!"

Jungkook tertawa, lucu sekali. Jimin baru tau jika Jungkook punya gigi kelinci.

"Aku atlet karate"

"Sungguh?!" melihat mata bulat Jungkook yang berbinar membuat Jimin menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, senyuman yang membuat kedua matanya hilang, yah.. Jimin itu kan sipit.

"Kookie, jemputanmu kapan akan datang, ini sudah terlambat." Jimin mulai gelisah, masalahnya appanya sudah menunggu dari tadi sementara Jungkook belum di jemput juga, Jimin tak mau meninggalkan Jungkook begitu saja.

"Memang biasa terlambat kok, jangan khawatir hyung"

Biasa? Tapi kenapa?

"Ah! Itu dia, aku pulang dulu Hyung! Sampai bertemu besok!"

Jimin memandangi kepergian Jungkook, dia di jemput mobil mewah ngomong-ngomong. Apa Jungkook anak orang kaya? Tapi kenapa dia di bulli?

Aneh.

"Chim! Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di situ?"

"Eh? Appa! Okay, ayo pulang!"

.

.

Love and hate

.

.

Bermain game adalah kegiatan rutinan Taehyung sambil menunggu eommanya pulang, bukan rahasia lagi jika Taehyung sebenarnya seorang otaku.

"Sedikit lagi… AAARRGGHH bagaimana aku bisa kalah! Sial, ah aku bosan."

Taehyung membanting joysticknya asal kemudian meraih camilan yang beberapa saat lalu ia lupakan.

Eommanya pulang tepat saat Taehyung ada mood ingin bermain game lagi, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyambut eommanya.

"Taetae-ya! Eomma pulang!" teriak Baekhyun nyaring hampir menulikan pendengaran Taehyung.

Baru saja Taehyung akan balas berteriak tapi Baekhyun sudah memeluknya erat, Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya bingung, kenapa eommanya?

"Eomma?" Taehyung balas memeluk eommanya saat ia merasa Baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun jarang menagis, tapi dia memang cengeng.

"Aku tidak berharap naik jabatan, tapi dia memintaku jadi sekertarisnya! Bayangkan, dia mempunyai cabang hampir di seluruh wilayah asia timur! Dia mempercayaiku Tae… Akhirnya aku bisa membelikan mobil sport yang kau inginkan, tunggu saja, aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

"Eomma…."

.

.

Love and hate

.

.

Pagi ini Jimin berangkat seperti biasanya, terlalu pagi. Tapi ia tau, Jungkook pasti juga sudah datang. Oh, Jimin bahkan sudah tau dimana letak kelas Jungkook, sekarang Jimin sedang berjalan menuju ke sana.

Itu Jungkook!

Ia seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Kookie? Ada apa?"

Jungkook menoleh pada Jimin dengan raut bingung "Hyung, diary ku hilang.."

"Diary? Kau menulis diary?" Tanya Jimin bingung, baginya sesuatu seperti diary itu aneh dan buang-buang waktu. "Ya, seperti buku catatan, tapi aku sering menuliskan perasaanku di sana. Warnanya merah, ada gambar super marionya, itu dari ibuku! Aku harus menemukannya!"

"Tenang Jungkook, mungkin kau menjatuhkannya"

"Aku harus menemukannya, jika tidak…"

"jika tidak?" jimin mengulangi ucapan Jungkook, tapi jungkook malah menunduk dalam. "Aku tidak mau orang lain menemukannya, aku menuliskan sesuatu yang gila di sana" gila? Jimin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku menulis… bahwa aku menyukai Taehyung. Dan jika ada yang baca maka… aku… hyung! Katakan aku harus bagaimana?!"

Jungkook tidak bilang ia menyukai si berengsek itu kan? Pasti Jimin salah dengar, ia pasti salah…

"hei anak-anak!" seorang berpakaian seragam basket berdiri di pintu kelas, di tangannya ia membawa bola basket. "Min-seonsaenim" gumam Jungkook. Jimin tidak mengenalnya, ia seorang guru?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

banyak typo, jadi aku perbaiki... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and Hate**

Tittle: Love and Hate

Author: Pink Seokjin

Genre: Romance, Family

Rate: T

Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jin, Suga, Rapmonster dll

Pair: Vmin, ChanBaek, slight – Vkook/TaeKook, JiKook/MinKook

Warning: YAOI, Boy x Boy, Boy's love, Bromance

Taehyung tidak suka jika eommanya, Baekhyun, menikah lagi dengan Pria! Padahal Baekhyun juga Pria.. sebenarnya itu bukan masalah utamanya, tapi... pria itu adalah appa dari Jimin, Chanyeol.

Kenapa harus appanya Jimin? Apa tidak ada yang lain?

"Tsk, berhenti mengerjai Jimin! Kau melakukannya karna kau menyukainya kan?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Maldo andwae! Aku sudah punya Jungkook"

"Ku dengar Jimin mendekati Jungkook"

"Sungjae, kusarankan kau berhenti sebelum garpu ini merobek perutmu"

"Kau tau Jimin sangat sexy?"

"Yah!"

.

.

.

"Aku menulis… bahwa aku menyukai Taehyung. Dan jika ada yang baca maka… aku… hyung! Katakan aku harus bagaimana?!"

Jungkook tidak bilang ia menyukai si berengsek itu kan? Pasti Jimin salah dengar, ia pasti salah…

"hei anak-anak!" seorang berpakaian seragam basket berdiri di pintu kelas, di tangannya ia membawa bola basket. "Min-seonsaenim" gumam Jungkook. Jimin tidak mengenalnya, ia seorang guru?

Min-seonsaemnim mendekati mereka, Jimin memperhatikan jika guru itu menatap Jungkook khawatir "apa yang terjadi Jungkook?" tanya guru itu. Jungkook hanya menggeleng "baiklah, bisa kalian bantu aku? Karena pertandingan basket sudah dekat latihan kami jadi di perketat, jam pertama anak basket latihan. Mau membantuku?"

Ah... begitu? Memang nadanya menawar, tapi ada makna 'paksaan' tersirat disana. "baik saem" jawab Jungkook, jimin tidak mengerti... harusnya jungkook menolak karena dia harus menemukan Diarynya kan? Bukankah diarynya penting?

"ayo hyung!"

Oh baiklah...

.

.

Love and Hate

.

.

Lelah

Itu yang Jimin rasakan, bagaimana tidak? Bersama Jungkook ia menganmbil beberapa bola basket di gudang, kalian tau jarak gudang dan lapangan basket cukup jauh? Sejauh itu untuk membuat Jimin selelah ini.

Bel masuk kelas tinggal 15 menit lagi, jarak Jimin menuju kelasnya tinggal sepuluh langkah lagi dan entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak.

Mungkin perasaan Jimin tidak enak karena seorang Taehyung dengan seragam basketnya berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu kelas.

Jimin berada persis di depan Taehyung saat suara berat rendah itu berkata "jangan masuk atau kau menyesal" dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Jimin tak menggubrisnya. Kenyataan Jungkook ternyata menyukai si brengsek ini begitu mengganggu kenyamanan hati Park Jimin. Segera menjauh dari Taehyung adalah pilihan terbaik.

Maka Jimin memasuki kelas begitu saja dan...

BYUR

Air satu timba berhasil membasahi seragam Jimin

Jadi ini maksud Taehyung? Dia benar-benar beralih membully Jimin sekarang?

Joah~

Kita lihat sampai kapan kau akan membully Park Jimin... Kim Taehyung.

10 menit lagi bel masuk, Jimin bergegas berjalan setengah berlari menuju Lokernya. Mungkin berlebihan tapi Jimin sudah mempersiapkan seragam lain untuknya. Membeli seragam sama saja dengan membeli tteokkpoki bagi Jimin.

Tapi sekali lagi, jimin bahkan sudah mengira akan seperti ini jadinya.

Lihat itu! Mereka memasukkan sampah-sampah kertas memenuhi loker Jimin. Bagus! Bagus sekali! Usaha yang keren sekali Kim sialan Taehyung! Jimin mengumpat dalam hati.

Tak berniat membuang sampah-sampah itu, jimin segera meraih seragam kemudian berlari untuk ganti.

8 menit lagi.

Sementara dari kejauhan, Taehyung melihat itu semua, semua yang Jimin lakukan. Sepertinya Jimin biasa saja dengan serangan Taehyung, apa kurang kreatif? Okay, selama Latihan basket nanti akan Taehyung pikirkan cara yang unik untuk membuat Park Jimin kesal.

Tunggu saja Jimin.

.

.

Love and hate

.

.

"Catat, siang ini pertemuan dengan , mereka meminta pertemuannya di ajukan. Jadi meetingnya di undur sore jam 3... ah, andwae! Aku harus menjemput Jimin, itu tak boleh di lewatkan... eum.." Chanyeol berpikir dengan pose serius tapi malah membuat sekertaris barunya itu menahan tawanya.

Menurut Baekhyun, sekertaris Chanyeol, Presdirnya itu terlihat sangat konyol dan terlihat bodoh. Oh,apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun!

"Bagaimana jika jam sepuluh nanti, anda tidak ada jadwal Presdir" tawar Baekhyun, Chanyeol terlihat senang "benar! Oke, tolong persiapkan meeting dua jam lagi, sementara ku periksa beberapa dokumen ini, ne?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian pamit undur diri untuk mempersiapkan meeting.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang, ia suka sekali dengan kinerja Baekhyun, ia puas.

Menurutnya, Baekhyun itu begitu menarik, saking menariknya sampai Chanyeol tak bisa melepas senyumnya saat menatap sang sekertaris.

Ia ingat, ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya... tertarik pada seseorang. Bedanya, dulu ia tertarik pada Yuri, ibunya Jimin dan dia jelas wanita.

Tapi sekarang... masa ia tertarik pada sekertarisnya? Seorang male-pregnant?

Ya, Chanyeol sudah mengetahui siapa Baekhyun dari sebelum ia meminta Baekhyun menjadi sekertarisnya, Chanyeol bahkan hafal alamat rumah atau nomor telfon Baekhyun, aneh ya?

.

.

Love and hate

.

.

Sepanjang hari ini Jimin lewatkan dengan banyak-banyak bersabar atas ulah menyebalkan Taehyung. Ada-ada saja yang ia kerjakan untuk mambully Jimin.

Saat istirahat, ia memakan semua makanan Jimin bersama teman-temannya... jimin diam saja kemudian segera menyeret Jungkook untuk pergi menjauh dari mereka, Jimin muak.

Taehyung bahkan menuduh Jimin mencontek saat ulangan dadakan dari Lee-saem, oh iya entah bagaimana caranya Taehyung menyogok Minwoo, sekarang Taehyung menggantikan Minwoo duduk di sebelah Jimin, menyebalkan bukan?

Dan bagian terburuknya dari duduk di sebelah Taehyung adalah si sialan itu tak bisa diam. Sama sekali.

Oh tuhan... mungkin Jimin berdosa di kehidupan yang lalu. Itupun jika reinkarnasi itu ada.

Apalagi? Oh, bahkan untuk pulangpun Jimin harus berjuang mati-matian karna si sialan itu menahannya, berhasil saat Jimin dengan 'lembut' memukul perutnya, sekalian di bawah perut juga.

Nah... sekarang Jimin mencari Jungkook di kelasnya.

Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki kelas Jungkook saat ia lihat Jungkook tak sendirian di sana. Ada anak-anak lain yang memullynya. Sepertinya mereka sama kelas satunya dengan Jungkook.

"Kau menyebut laki-laki sebagai ibumu?"

"Dia memang sudah gila... hahaha"

"Kau tidak punya Ibu kan?"

"Itulah kenapa kau memanggilnya appa"

"Dasar aneh!"

"Kau terlalu kecil untuk sekelas denganku! Kau pikir kau hebat bisa loncat kelas?"

Oh... apa-apaan ini?

Ada yang membully Jungkook selain gengnya Taehyung?

Dan ada apa dengan Jungkook dan eommanya?

"Jungkook, apa maksud mereka?"

Terkejut, jungkook tak tau harus bilang apa pada Jimin-hyungnya.

"H- hyung? It – itu..."

Mereka melepaskan Jungkook "Siapa kau? Pahlawannya Jungkook?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Jimin tidak mempedulikan mereka, tatapannya masih lurus memandang pada Jungkook.

"Jujur, apa maksud mereka? Apalagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Ku pikir kita teman... ya kan?"

Air mata lolos melewati pipi mulus Jungkook "mereka benar hyung... aku memang aneh, tidak normal seperti kalian"

"Kookie..." Jimin menghampiri Jungkook yang terduduk di lantai "Seaneh apapun dirimu, aku akan tetap ada untukmu... percaya padaku ne? Dan kalian -" Jimin mendongak menatap anak-anak kelas satu itu "- pergi sekarang sebelum ku laporkan kalian!"

Dengan kesal merekapun pergi sambil berucap "awas kau Jungkook" atau "kau lolos kali ini"

"Sekarang, ceritakan semua padaku... itupun jika kau mau"

"Akan ku ceritakan, aku percaya padamu hyung..."

Jimin kembali merengkuh Jungkook dalam pelukannya, ia belai rambut hitam itu dengan sayang "terimakasih, kau mau percaya padaku"

"Ne hyung..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang nungguin? Kkk maaf ya... aku sibuk dengan belajar dan laptopku rusak, soooo aku gak bisa ngetik lagi dalam waktu lama. Dan sekarang aku sempetin ngetik di warnet buat kalian.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan ne?

Nah, aku adain sesi tanya jawab untuk chap selanjutnya... ada yang mau nanya?

Kkk okay... anyeonghaseyo yorobun...


End file.
